mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Ms. Paint
- 3AM= }} |caption = |first = 1819 |intro = 3232 |specibus = N/A |modus = She uses her arms to hold paint like a normal person |relations = Spades Slick - Matesprit (deceased) Andrew Hussie - Housemaster |home = Prospit |age = Unknown}} Ms. Paint is a citizen of Prospit and, secretly, the true star of MS Paint Adventures. She first came about when Ryan North, creator of Dinosaur Comics, asked Andrew Hussie "Who is Ms. Paint and why has she not shown up in her own Adventures?" She hasn't done much yet, besides at Dream Jade, standing next to the White Queen just before the destruction of Prospit and being at the front of the White Queen's , but we all know she'll totally turn out to be the most important character of all. She has been with Andrew, standing in his study wearing a Three in the Morning Dress and holding a can of green paint. She apparently has the ability to make her coat of paint go into overlay mode as to not obscure the details of lavish rooms. She has also been with Hussiebot as he set up the green curtains that signaled the end of Act 6 Act 1. She was also featured in certain character select screens when you clicked on a character that didn't have any panels yet, where she painted "sorry" in green paint. In Act 6 Intermission 2 she has been seen in Hussie's mansion preparing a tray of soup for Spades Slick, who was being "nursed back to health" by Hussie . As she was taking the soup to Slick, however, she was cornered by in the hall, where he proceeded to attack the poor, sweet Prospitian with his cane. She is later seemingly unharmed by the attack and crying over Andrew's corpse, and then seeing Slick as he climbed up onto the balcony. Some time later, Slick her hiding inside the mansion, and assures her that he won't harm her. She retrieves his personal belongings for him, and when he uses 's voodoo doll to bring back under his control, he asks Ms. Paint to become the gang's new 8-ball member, replacing the late , and she agrees, changing into just the dress for the occasion. During Collide, we can see her in one of the Felt battles running. Later, in A6A6A6, she patched up Bec Noir's arm. During the MSPaint snaps on Snapchat, she stopped Jack Noir from killing anyone and is seen with him in the Felt's new manor and entering the Earth C universe. Trivia *Andrew has stated that Ms. Paint is his favorite exile, implying that he took her in after the destruction of Prospit. *It has also been noted that Ms. Paint's name is a direct reference to MS Paint Adventures itself, which backs up the claim that she is, indeed, the most important character in the story. *Ms. Paint is also a reference to the program that Andrew "uses" to make his adventures, which is Microsoft Paint. *The Three In The Morning dress that Ms. Paint puts on to act as 's replacement closely resembles 's outfit from the cover of The Felt. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Carapacians